


Лютик

by Cammia



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О страхах Дэнни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лютик

**Author's Note:**

> Фактически это хэдканон по "Дыму". Лютик очень просил свою историю.  
> Визуализация Лютика: https://pp.vk.me/c630729/v630729692/3f0e6/-wwTmC0K79M.jpg  
> И его хозяина: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27900000/Jack-in-The-Talented-Mr-Ripley-jack-davenport-27932659-853-480.jpg

Деннис никогда не любил собак. Еще когда отец принес Стеллу, пятилетний Деннис отнесся к ней настороженно. А после того, как та три часа, до самого маминого прихода, продержала его в углу, сторожа каждое движение и норовя схватить за ноги, Деннис собак разлюбил окончательно. Кое-как он терпел собаку Гога, хотя его каждый раз передергивало, когда пес дружелюбно бросался навстречу. И каждый раз вспоминал Стеллу: крошечные злобные глазки, тяжелую оскаленную морду и кривые лапки, которыми собака семенила, цокая когтями по полу.  
Но о чем он совершенно точно не думал: что однажды ему придется выбирать между этим страхом и страхом смерти.  
...Пес смотрел на него недружелюбно, со страхом — и вместе с тем с решимостью живым не даться. Он был воплощением всех ночных кошмаров Денниса. На секунду показалось, что это Стелла. Хотя та наверняка давно упокоилась в собачьем аду. Но в этот момент Деннис был готов поверить в привидений. Он узнал тяжелую недружелюбную морду с по-поросячьи розовым носом и крохотными черными глазками. И замер на месте, скованный страхом. Больше всего хотелось уйти отсюда — но как раз уйти было нельзя.  
Огонь уже охватил верхние этажи и уверенно пробивался вниз. Машина потратила много времени в пробках, как и другая команда. Они немедленно размотали шланги, предоставив Кевину и остальным эвакуировать жителей. Большинство людей успело покинуть дом, похватав кто детей, кто ценности, а кто — что попало, лишь бы спасти от огня. Пожарные вывели из дома троих. Кев и Роб разыскали ребятишек, оставшихся дома без присмотра и от страха забившихся под кровать. В соседней квартире нашлась бабушка, которая так быстро, насколько позволяли ходунки, торопилась к выходу. Роб вынес ее на руках, Зигги следом спустила ходунки.  
И мужское тело было обнаружено на лестничной клетке. Мужчина, видимо, так спешил, что споткнулся. Его голова нелепо запрокинулась, тело свернулось наподобие эмбриона. Деннис не смог заставить себя к нему прикоснуться, труп упаковывали остальные.  
К тому времени пожар, начавшийся на последнем этаже трехэтажного дома, охватил верх здания полностью. Находиться внутри было опасно, пожарные почти ничего не видели за дымом и не слушали за шумом огня и треском дома, пожираемого пламенем.  
— Уходим, — велел старшина Зигги и Деннису, осматривающим второй этаж.  
Тогда Деннис и услышал это: звук из-за соседней двери. Слабый, но ясно говорящий, что там остался кто-то живой. Услышали его и остальные и на мгновение замерли в нерешительности, переложив ответственность на старшину. Огонь стремительно спускался вниз. Оставаться тут лишнюю минуту было бы безумием. Все эти мысли пронеслись у Денниса в голове за мгновение до того, как он услышал:  
— Эсбо, наверх. Проверь, кто там остался.  
— Я пойду с ним, — вызвался Роб, но Кев велел:  
— Зигги и Роб — вниз. Деннис, поспеши.  
Товарищи замешкались ненадолго, но еще секунда — и Деннис остался один на один с огнем. Чутье, выработавшееся у него очень быстро, кричало, что надо убираться. Но приказ есть приказ. Быстро, как ныряют в ледяную воду, привыкая к температуре, Деннис нырнул в квартиру. Дверь была открыта. «Никого тут нет», — нашептывал внутренний голос. А кто и был, давно вышел, даже не успев запереть входную дверь. Но все же Деннис наскоро осмотрел гостиную и собрался заглянуть в спальню.  
Сквозь треск горящих штор, рокот огня донесся еще один звук, который Деннис ни с чем не перепутал бы. Он осторожно оглянулся — и чуть не выскочил из комнаты, наплевав на профессиональный долг. То, что он увидел, было воплощением всех его кошмаров.  
Но пес не мог двинуться с места. Деннис вздохнул свободнее. Нижняя часть туловища была придавлена тяжелым комодом, и собака могла только бесполезно скрести когтями, пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившегося груза. Ворчание сменилось жалобным воем, а потом поскуливанием, когда пес понял, что ничего у него не выйдет.  
Из дверного проема сбоку вырвался язык пламени заставивший Денниса отскочить, а пса — заскрести пол еще отчаяннее. Хотя сил у собаки было уже немного. Сквозь щиток, к которому словно лип дым, Деннис разглядел, что пес дышит тяжело и часто, двигаясь только от отчаяния и постепенно выбиваясь из сил.  
Даже сейчас Деннис не знал, что его пугает больше: перспектива сгореть заживо или взять на руки собаку. Грохот в той комнате, откуда вырвалось пламя, подстегнуло его решение.  
Пес не стал возражать, когда его подняли на руки, обмяк. Деннис подумал, жив ли тот вообще, но останавливаться и проверять не стал. Даже в респираторе дышалось тяжело. Дым затруднял обзор, он чуть не проскочил мимо лестницы. Пришлось возвращаться. За это время сзади что-то грохнуло, и Деннис кубарем скатился по лестнице, к выходу, за которым уже поджидали и волновались Роб с Зигги. Они все поняли, помогли уложить собаку и скинуть шлем и амуницию. Деннис с жадностью глотал воздух, пахнущий дымом, но все же насыщенный кислородом. И смотрел, как Зигги прикладывает к морде собаки кислородную маску.  
— Больше никого? — спросил Роб. Деннис помотал головой, обессилено присаживаясь прямо на ступеньку машины. Двойной стресс дал о себе знать выбросом адреналина, после которого Деннис чувствовал только опустошенность.  
Прямо перед ним разворачивалась апокалиптическая картина: дом догорал, проседал. В открытую дверь было видно, как пламя лижет лестницу, по которой Деннис спустился всего пару минут назад. Задержись он там ненадолго... Деннис сглотнул тошноту.  
Зигги подумала о том же. Деннис видел, как она подступает к старшине, сдержанно, но с гневом требуя от него ответа: почему он послал Денниса в самое пекло? Говорила она тихо, вероятно, чтобы его не задеть, зато Кев отозвался громко, не скрываясь:  
— Почему ты жалуешься? Живой вернулся.  
И добавил, ставя точку в разговоре:  
— Знал, куда шел.  
Деннис опустил взгляд, делая вид, что не слышит. Хотя его после жара горящего здания словно обдало холодом: неужели Кев правда был бы не против, если бы он погиб? И если да, не стоит ли опасаться такой подлянки в будущем?  
Из раздумий его вывело прикосновение чего-то холодного, ткнувшегося в руку. Оказывается, четвероногий спасенный ожил и подполз к Деннису. Маску с него Зигги сняла, но дышал пес все равно тяжело. И передвигался почти ползком, приволакивая заднюю лапу. Ткнулся в его ладонь носом.  
— Смотри-ка, он тебя признал, — сказал Роб. Деннис кивнул, стараясь не показывать, как ему в этот момент страшно. Вблизи пес был точной копией Стеллы: те же черные пятна на морде и ушах, но при этом — розовая мочка носа. А может, ему так только казалось, точного облика той собаки он вспомнить не мог. Но стоит дернуться — и насмешек не оберешься. Поэтому Деннис даже погладил, внутренне содрогаясь, теплую шерсть.  
Пес, словно забыв, как еще недавно на него рычал, осел, прижимаясь к его ногам, как к единственной надежной опоре в этой жизни. Но моментально показал зубы, стоило и Робу потянуться к нему. Пожарный все же успел подцепить жетон на его ошейнике.  
— Лютик, — прочитал он. — Такая образина — и Лютик?  
Деннис, не шелохнувшись, смотрел, как пес Лютик, пьяно покачиваясь, укладывается у его ног: мордой в сторону Роба.  
***  
Пока собрали инвентарь, пока добрались до депо, прошла, кажется, целая вечность. Про собаку вспомнили уже на месте: пес незаметно для людей запрыгнул в машину вслед за Деннисом, улегся у того в ногах и выбрался из машины следом. Ему устроили лежанку в углу, рядом с кухней, и пес покорно улегся там, подчиняясь команде Денниса. Тот уже не удивлялся, что пес принял его за хозяина. После пережитого стресса его начало потряхивать, а под обжигающими струями душа и вовсе охватил озноб. Деннис поспешил выбраться и одеться.  
Он прикрыл глаза, прижался лбом к прохладной дверце шкафчика. Но тут же пожалел об этом: в памяти всплыли пляшущие языки пламени и густой, облепивший все дым. Словно он опять очутился в огненном аду. Деннис вздрогнул, и в тот же момент голос за спиной спросил:  
— Страшно. Правда?  
Обернувшись, он увидел Кева. Тот испытующе глядел в глаза, будто читая мысли Денниса и прекрасно зная, о чем тот сейчас думает. Деннис не ответил, но прижался спиной к шкафчику, ощущая себя совсем как в горящем здании наедине с агрессивной собакой.  
Не дождавшись, Кевин продолжил:  
— Понимаешь теперь, что чувствовал я?  
«Он хотел, чтобы я там умер», — подумал Деннис. Может, и не хотел. Но был бы точно не против. Эта мысль придала сил, и он произнес негромко и четко:  
— Не понимаю. Я ведь вернулся целым.  
Лицо Кевина исказилось, он шагнул вперед, и Деннис вскинул руки, прикрываясь. Но испугаться не успел. От двери донеслось низкое утробно рычание. Там, широко расставив лапы и наклонив лобастую голову, стоял пес Лютик.  
Кев понял намек и сделал шаг назад. Пес, наоборот, посеменил к Деннису. Левая задняя лапа не слушалась, но он упорно доковылял и встал рядом с Дэннисом, продолжая порыкивать. От близости собаки тот мигом покрылся холодным потом, но старался не выказывать страха.  
Кев уронил:  
— Мне жаль, что ты вернулся.  
После чего повернулся и вышел из раздевалки, оставив Денниса наедине с псом. Лютик, убедившись, что противник отступил, с облегчением плюхнулся на пол. Собаке было гораздо лучше, но дышала она тяжело, вывалив язык. И явно приложила немало усилий, чтобы добраться сюда. Деннис, пересилив себя, опустил руку ей на затылок и осторожно погладил. Пес поднял голову, обнюхал его ладонь и дружелюбно подставил макушку.  
***  
Деннис думал, что не сможет заснуть этой ночью. Но провалился в сон, стоило голове коснуться подушки. Проснулся утром от осторожного прикосновения. Почему-то подумал сквозь сон: «Кев», — и тут же вскинулся. Но это лишь оказался парень из другой смены. Он рассмеялся, глядя на его помятое и недовольное лицо.  
— Просыпайся, дома доспишь.  
Но стоило перешагнуть порог, как к нему тут же подошел Роб и сунул в руку импровизированный поводок из толстой веревки, на другом конце которой обнаружился Лютик:  
— Держи. Раз уж он признал тебя за хозяина, тебе с ним и гулять.  
— Ты шутишь?  
Роб похлопал Денниса по плечу.  
— Удачи, приятель. И попроси у Билли какой-нибудь пакетик.  
— Но я...  
— Давай пошустрее. Старшине не понравится, если будешь прогуливать, — сказал Роб, потрепав Лютика по макушке. — Что, приятель, гулять?  
И исчез прежде, чем Деннис успел возразить. Лютик, прекрасно понявший слово «гулять», уставился с вежливым нетерпением и даже махнул хвостом. Выглядел пес, отлежавшись и отоспавшись, гораздо лучше.  
Билли, слышавший весь разговор, уже стоял наготове с пакетом. Смотрел сочувственно, но улыбку еле сдерживал. Деннис подозревал, что сейчас над ним подхихикивает вся команда.  
Лютик, уставший ждать, гавкнул, и Деннису ничего не оставалось, как взять пакет и вывести пса на прогулку.  
— После этого, — сообщил он псу десять минут спустя, — ты просто обязан быть со мной дружелюбным.  
Лютик, сосредоточенно закапывая асфальт, не отозвался. Деннис вздохнул, заворачивая пакет получше. После такого страх перед псом ушел полностью. Да и Лютик окончательно признал его за своего. Пес оказался умным и дрессированным. Он послушно шел рядом и тут же плюхнулся на землю, когда Деннис велел ему сидеть. Прикормленная в депо кошка диковато покосилась на них и торопливо потрусила дальше, пока пес не кинулся к ней снова.  
За их прогулкой, похоже, наблюдали из окна всей компанией, никто не пожелал уйти домой и пропустить такое зрелище. Стоило войти — и на Денниса обрушились шуточки. Роб предложил сделать Эсбо почетный значок «За ассенизаторские заслуги».  
Пес не обращал внимания на шум. Его больше заинтересовала косточка, которую Билли припас для него. Правда, принял ее Лютик только из рук Денниса, и тут же утащил в свой угол, по-прежнему подволакивая лапу.  
— Не нравится мне это, — сказал Билли. — Надо бы его показать ветеринару.  
При этом все дружно уставились на Денниса.  
— А что с его хозяином? — вспомнил тот.  
— Никто не звонил и не спрашивал про собаку, — ответила Зигги. — Загляни в больницу. Наверняка хозяин будет благодарен. Псина-то породистая.  
— Я не...  
— Может, тебе пока взять его к себе? — спросил Малыш Эл.  
— Но...  
— Не забудь показать его ветеринару, — напутствовал Билли. — У него что-то с лапой.  
— Конечно, но...  
— Хорошо, что вы с этой зверюгой поладили, — добавил Роб, хлопнув его по плечу.  
Деннис вздохнул, уже смирившись, но тут подал голос Мэл:  
— Говорят, бультерьеры — собаки-убийцы.  
Лютик с хрустом разгрыз кость. Деннис представил, что с таким же хрустом ломается его шея, и поморщился.  
***  
На память о Стелле у Денниса остался небольшой шрам под коленом: собака все-таки цапнула его напоследок. До сих пор, глядя на его, Деннис вспоминал, как мама бежала с ним на руках до больницы. Рана оказалась не такой серьезной, но ночь он провел в станционере. А когда вернулся, Стеллы уже не было. До сих пор Деннис не задавался вопросом, где она и что с ней. Мама вспоминала о ней не иначе, как «эта тварь».  
Так что она была предсказуемо не рада, увидев Лютика.  
— Что это? Денни, ты с ума сошел. Забыл, как та тварь тебя покусала?  
— Лютик не будет, — заверил ее Деннис и уже привычно цыкнул на пса, распознавшего агрессию в свой адрес и недовольно заворчавшего. Тот немедленно замолчал. Похоже, он и правда считал Денниса своим хозяином. По крайне мере, не пытался загрызть. Хотя Деннис все равно ощущал холодок страха, когда приходилось быть слишком близко от собаки. Например, пока Лютику накладывали шину. Тот соглашался сидеть тихо, только пока Деннис его гладил.  
— Послушный пес, — похвалил ветеринар. — Любишь хозяина, да?  
Лютик вежливо помахал хвостом, а Деннис вспомнил: хозяин. Никто не объявился, никто не пришел за псом. Деннис обзвонил несколько больниц, выяснил, куда доставили пострадавших на пожаре, и поехал туда сразу после работы. Лютик покорно позволил прицепить к ошейнику только что купленный поводок. А потом покорно сидел на крыльце больницы, привязанный, ожидая, пока Деннис поговорит с больными. Когда тот вернулся, Лютик выразил бурную радость. Деннис посидел рядом, почесывая пса по макушке и подбородку и думая, что делать. Оставалось только ждать, что хозяин сам объявится. Может, он потому и не пришел, что считает, что пес мертв?  
— Ты вообще-то славный, — сказал Деннис псу. — Хороший мальчик.  
Лютик тявкнул. Самым правильным было бы сдать его в приют — и пусть хозяев ищут они. Деннис вздохнул и отвязал поводок. Повел Лютика домой.  
После первого возмущения мама даже выделила псу миску, хотя по-прежнему делал вид, что не замечает его. Лютик и не требовал общения. Он покорно устроился в углу спальни Денниса и так же послушно сходил вечером на прогулку. Тот подумал, кто же будет выводить Лютика, когда он отправится на смену. Подумал и сам поразился тому, что воспринимает пса как своего собственного.  
***  
Выходной день начался еще с одной прогулки, а продолжился визитом к сгоревшему дому. В метро какая-то женщина шарахнулась от Лютика, обозвав его злобным псом.  
Деннис затащил Лютика к себе на колени и поглаживал по макушке, успокаивая.  
Он быстро привязывался, будь то люди или животные. Вот и Лютик, еще недавно страшный и злобный, таким уже не казался. За одну ночь, которую пес провел у него дома, Деннис смирился с ним и даже привык. Ночью пес, цокая когтями и сопя, подтащил подстилку к его кровати и улегся там. Деннис слушал, как Лютик чешется и вздыхает внизу, и осторожно спустил руку с кровати. Подсознательно он все еще ждал, что пес вцепится в него. Чуть не подпрыгнул на кровати, почувствовав горячее собачье дыхание. Пес обнюхал его пальцы и лизнул.  
Жаль будет с ним прощаться. Но Деннис понимал: с какой симпатией не относился бы к нему Лютик, он будет рад вернуться к настоящему хозяину. Интересно, какой он? В больнице ничего не сказали про человека с собакой. Многие отделались легкими травмами и выписались на следующий день. Может, хозяин уже дома? Ищет то, что могло уцелеть в огне. Ищет Лютика. Тогда почему он или она до сих пор не обратился к пожарным? А что если он мертв? Деннис вспомнил человека на лестничной клетке и крепче прижал к себе Лютика. Нет, конечно, это был не тот человек.  
Деннис думал об этом весь следующий день, пока добирался до работы, оставив Лютика на попечение смирившейся мамы.  
Может, собаку отдали на передержку? Или хозяина отвезли в другую больницу... А может, не искать его вовсе? Лютик, кажется, был вполне доволен своей жизнью.  
Внезапно Деннис понял, что в комнате он уже не один. Кев неслышно прикрыл дверь и закрыл ее. Всего лишь на щеколду, но с таким же успехом это мог быть тяжеленный замок. Деннис все равно остался заперт в комнате. Вместе с самым главным своим кошмаром. Захотелось, как в детстве, втянуть голову в плечи и прикрыть ее руками. Он заставил себя не шевелиться, только выпустил из рук куртку.  
— Мы не договорили в прошлый раз, — сказал Кев, прислоняясь к двери. Деннис вдруг подумал, что стены в депо такие толстые, что его, пожалуй, никто не услышит. Кев вряд ли осмелится что-то сделать с ним тут, когда до команды рукой подать. Но сейчас Деннис в эту вероятность верил.  
— Я уже извинился, — собственный голос показался дрожащим и неуверенным. — Что ты еще хочешь? Я не знаю, что еще сделать. Знаешь? Тогда скажи.  
Кев не ответил, рассматривая его с прищуром. Старшина мог быть мягким, дружелюбным, почти что отцом — но точно так же превращался в опасного зверя. И Деннису стало откровенно страшно. Он заговорил, только чтобы разрушить повисшую тишину.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Кев? Сделать со мной то же, что с Гогом? Убить? Сжечь заживо? Я, может, и заслужил. Но легче тебе от этого не станет...  
Кев подошел так стремительно, что Деннис не успел сделать ни одного шага назад. Его тут же сгребли за воротник, лицо оказалось совсем близко к лицу Кева. Его глаза впивались в Денниса, и выдержать этот ищущий и ненавидящий взгляд вблизи было невозможно. Деннис зажмурился, крепко-крепко, как когда-то, когда перед ним скалилась и рычала Стелла. Надеясь, как и тогда, что этот кошмар сейчас пройдет, развеется.  
И лишь минуту спустя решился открыть глаза, взглянуть страху в лицо.  
Кев выглядел злым, в нем кипела и через край перехлестывала ненависть. Но смешана она была с такой болью, что Деннис не смог оттолкнуть старшину. Вместо этого безвольно опустил руки, которыми вцепился в предплечье Кева.  
Еще несколько секунд сохранялась опасная тишина, потом пальцы старшины разомкнулись, отпуская ворот футболки. Деннис почувствовал неуловимое изменение. Опасность схлынула. Его не тронут.  
Кев потерянно отошел в сторону. Сказал, не оглядываясь:  
— Увольняйся. Или переводись. Тут тебе работать нельзя. Если останешься, я тебя убью. Не сдержусь.  
Больше он не произнес ни слова, открыл дверь и вышел.  
Деннис прислонился к стене, чувствуя, как мочевой пузырь болезненно давит внизу живота. Среди всех приступов страха этот был самым сильным. Можно было поддаться ему, свернуться калачиком, подождать, пока минует буря. А можно последовать совету Кева. И просто перевернуть страницу.  
Он вышел из комнаты на подгибающихся ногах. Взял свою куртку и вышел на улицу, не прислушиваясь к оставшимся позади товарищам. Странно, но он действительно к ним привязался. Будет скучать. Даже по Мэлу.  
С мамой он встретился рядом с домом. Осторожно переступая больными ногами, она спускалась с лестницы, держа на поводке Лютика. Тот ковырял гораздо бодрее и, завидев Денниса, закрутил хвостом.  
— Я его сам выгуляю.  
— Ты почему так рано? — встревожилась мама. — Случилось что? Денни!  
Не отвечая, он зашагал прочь, сопровождаемый радостно скачущим псом. Решение, давшееся так быстро и просто, мучило, как и сомнения в его правильности. Но в глубине души Деннис знал, что поступает верно. Мстить друг другу можно до бесконечности. Разве будет им легче, если он погибнет на пожаре, а Кев останется с новой кровью на руках?  
— Разве будет легче? — спросил он Лютика, но тот не ответил, сосредоточенно обнюхивая угол. Собачья почта его интересовала больше страданий хозяина.  
Деннис вздохнул и потянул его в парк. Вспомнилось, что в последний раз он тут был с Гогом. Давно. Еще до того, как эта история с погибшей девочкой вообще началась. Яблоня, посаженная в ее честь, уже зацвела. Не посадить ли яблоню и в память о Гоге?  
Из раздумий Денниса вывел резкий рывок. Лютик встал на дыбы в отчаянном желании сорваться с поводка. Он повизгивал и скулил так отчаянно, что Деннис его отпустил тут же, испугавшись, что пес задохнется. Лютик тут же ракетой помчался по дорожке, разбрызгивая гравий из-под лап. Прямо к мужчине, который специально для этого присел на корточки, принимая радостную собачью ласку.  
Когда Деннис медленно приблизился, Лютик уже закончил победный танец и теперь блаженствовал под рукой незнакомца. Тот поднял на Денниса необыкновенно светлые голубые глаза, ярко контрастировавшие с его волосами. И такой же яркой был улыбка. Яркой и согревающей, будто он не только Лютика долго искал и нашел, но и Денниса тоже. Тот не любил в себе привычку млеть от малейшего внимания, и давал слово больше не попадаться на показную доброту... но понял, что улыбается в ответ.  
— Я вас искал, — начали Деннис и незнакомец одновременно и рассмеялись. Мужчина поднялся, протягивая руку.  
— Джеймс.  
Деннис заметил, что левой рукой мужчина опирается на трость, и этот жест делает его беспомощнее. Поэтому руку он пожал преувеличенно осторожно.  
— Деннис.  
Прошлая страница была перевернута. Новая только начиналась.


End file.
